The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMD), and specifically to a lens assembly that can be removably inserted into HMD.
Use of HMD for virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) applications has become more commonplace. However, many users of HMD have vision errors and currently available HMD do not accommodate need of wearing prescription glasses for those users. Some users choose to wear contacts while using HMD, which impairs user experience with HMD. Some users choose to wear their prescription glasses inside HMD. But HMD do not always have enough space for the users' prescription glasses. It is possible to design HMD to have enough space between the front assembly of the HMD and the user's face to accommodate users wearing prescription glasses. However, such a design would increase the size of the HMD and can impair experience of users who do need to wear prescription glasses.